Band Geekism
by squeak029
Summary: Updated 61406. Similar to canadianbandgeeklizzie's listing, a list of some of the things that define a band geek. mild insanity involved.
1. Chapter 1

Band Geekism (This could take a while)

It's alien abductions

It's fields that could be mud wrestling pits

It's pondering the existence of football

It's pins and t-shirts

It's dancing

It's just a jump to the left with your hands on your hips

It's your first experience with Astroturf

It's sleeping in the lockers

It's crying for the seniors your freshman year

It's always being accepted

It's finding ways to entertain yourself

It's 4,000 screaming fans

It's spirit wars

It's mile runs to get to a bathroom

It's lame sing alongs

It's a cult

It's ballet and tap dancing

It's completely innocent PDA

It's roller coasters and water rides

It's a zoo

It's hair, hats, and nails

It's the bus rides

It's living in the band room

It's the gloves

It's Pringles

It's hyperventilating, then hypoventilating

It's prank calls

It's glow sticks

It's cheering for the rival

It's wearing a blanket

It's early mornings and late nights

It's snorting Pixy Stix

It's Mountain Dew and Skittles

It's all for one and one for all

It's playing dress-up

It's hiding out

It's a trophy pit

It's rushing the field

It's jumping fences

It's tons of spirit

It's killing anyone who says "This one time at band camp"

It's dying, but living through it

It's getting killed by the drumline

It's always having a second home

It's getting into uniform when it's pitch black

It's calling yourself a band geek

It's one big family

It's the awards ceremonies

It's dedicating all your time

It's wanting to play every instrument

It's competitions and home games

It's never missing a home game

It's enjoying band camp

It's hours on the field

It's knowing every hold in the field

It's water bottles

It's secrets

It's not caring what anyone thinks

It's convincing orchestra members to switch to band

It's flying

It's love and hate

It's having 102 people backing you up at any given moment

It's roadtrips every weekend

It's everything

It's the cone of silence

It's playing make-believe

It's home

It's dark corners and back hallways

It's rivalries

It's fear for the cult

It's finding sheet music in your English folder

It's purposely putting sheet music in your English folder so that you can entertain yourself

It's playing favorites

It's mouthpieces

It's anti-socialness

It's speechlessness

It's a society

It's exploring

It's seeing how many people fit into a practice room

It's watching old competitions on video

It's dancing in the hallway

It's white crepe paper

It's the smell of the uniform room

It's teepeeing the lockers

It's taking over the orchestra, dance,choir, and guard rooms

It's getting out of class

It's jealousy

It's conversations without speaking

It's tuning

It's squeaking

It's finding yourself

It's the "soundproof" walls

It's sectionals (or lack thereof)

It's cars, busses, and speedbumps

It's holes in the sidewalk

It's forgiving and forgetting

It's obnoxiousity

It's making up words

It's nicknames

It's reminiscing

It's disturbing conversations

It's a demented sense of humor

It's reading people's minds

It's the hats

It's wearing Sambas everyday

It's unusual combinations

It's being the living example of a band geek

It's mourning the loss of the band director six months before it happens

It's 24 hour access

It's what's in the back of the lockers

It's rumors

It's long conversations

It's well-wasted afternoon

It's mugging mailmen

It's random animals

It's evil looks

It's getting hit in the head with lockers

It's evil janitors

It's a place where no janitor will set foot

It's storage rooms

It's marching band council

It's morbid poetry

It's always having a place to go

It's jokes and pranks

It's finding out things you never wanted to know

It's not practicing

It's crying in public

It's being strange

It's being late to class everyday

It's old reeds

It's spit fights

It's millions of emotions at once

It's being able to talk about anything

It's curtains

It's instruments and music taking over your bedrooom

It's sightreading (or not)

It's laughing

It's evil

It's six foot metal poles

It's getting locked out

It's long notes

It's mirrored walls

It's using the stereo

It's playing on the piano

It's songs

It's pictures

It's recordings

It's not having to follow the rules

It's running across busy streets

It's longs walks or runs

It's snow

It's 15 hours a day at school

It's the stage

It's falling off the floor

It's dreams and schemes

It's not listening

It's caffeine

It's secret places

It's knowing nothing will ever be the same

It's bittersweet memories

It's a reason to live

It's emails and IMs

It's games

It's missing football season

It's finding a reed in your pocket

It's constantly being at school

It's the end of the world

It's security cameras

It's hidden hallways

It's breaking instruments

It's counting the days until band camp

It's trying to find the band room

It's epic

It's walking down the hallway in step

It's flats and sharps

It's having no idea what goes on at basketball/ football games

It's writing

It's the 8th world wonder

It's memories

It's second opinions

It's lyrics

It's legal insanity

It's only illegal if you get caught

It's shunning American Pie

It's plotting to take over the world

It's halftime

It's being in the dark

It's racing back

It's strange

It's all for one and one for all

It's solo music

It's screaming at each other

It's sliding down the banisters

It's knowing how to get away with spending the night at school (if ever necessary)

It's getting to miss a day of school

It's being dressed alike

It's lasers and lights

It's growling

It's anonymous phone calls

It's solo and ensemble

It's way too many solo & ensemble events in one day

It's ghetto solos

It's not understanding outsiders

It's crying when you see someone make drum major on tv

It's becoming who you are

It's long hours of hanging out

It's partners in crime

It's owning the band room

It's leaving other classes to go to the band room

It's temptation

It's the ceiling

It's other decades

It's tradition

It's the bop step

It's finishing each other's sentences

It's Jungle Boogie

It's a million ways to get in

It's high-stepping

It's hang outs

It's no spare time

It's way too many guard

It's being told to go home

It's then saying that you are home

It's the latest schemes

It's chalk

It's inside jokes

It's counting the minutes

It's loitering

It's solo and ensemble scores

It's plotting the death of judges

It's knowing your way around other schools

It's 10 pounds of sheet music

It's a necessity

It's conducting

It's quotes

It's interpretive dances

It's being too hyper

It's story-telling

It's torturing people

It's shoes

It's life

it's getting passes to go to the band room instead of doing math homework

it's a place to go during homeroom

it's playing cards

it's making faces at the guard

it's ahhing over the elementary schoolers trying out instruments for the first time

it's 'find the flip flop'

it's actually practicing

it's being paid in Pixy Stix

it's falling out of your chair from laughing too hard

it's throwing balls at the door while guard is trying to practice

it's never going home, yet always being home

it's magnetic attraction to the band room

it's reeds

it's spit wars

it's finally getting revenge

it's typing lists like this instead of doing homework

it's no secrets - it's roller coasters for the first time

it's finding out that your bd helps with a drum corps in Florida, and immediately planning a road trip there

it's finding out that the section leader's little brother has a crush on you

it's your lack of tuning being compared to Texas Chainsaw Massacre

it's laughing too hard to play

It's sitting at home on a Saturday night, transposing your music so that you can play it on another instrument

It's wondering what to do when there's no band event on a given weekend

It's knowing all the concession volunteers

It's nacho cheese

It's telling the bd you want to live in the band room

It's scaring the male flautist, then watching him run away

It's playing cards

It's memoirs of band camp

It's spending your non-band weekend practicing, transposing, and reading band-related stuff

It's crying when you heard about the Chippewa Falls band

It's loving every minute

It's hearing "This is the band. There are no secrets here." again

It's having dreams about marching

It's worrying because you can't find your DCI world championships recording

It's a group of band geeks wearing all black walking down the hall together

It's being able to read people's expressions

It's being in denial

It's sitting on the rival side instead of in the student section

It's knowing every corner, hall, and door

It's the fact that our piccolos really have made little girls cry (playing the instrument, not the players)

It's everything

It's corruption

It's never being alone

It's plotting against outsiders

It's the P.H.C.

It's breaking every rule

It's getting away with anything

It's strange looks

It's watching high-stepping

It's spending way too much time on lists like this

It's fun with reeds

It's knowing exactly where you belong

It's being able to ID the janitors

It's putting people in lockers

It's payment in Pixy Stix

It's getting revenge

It's no longer living in the shadow of anyone

It's being speshul

It's being feared

It's conducting on the bus

It's biting annoying outsiders

It's being so odd that you no longer find yourself odd

It's pictures

It's poking fights

It's scheming

It's writing every report for any class about something to do with music

It's growling

It's knowing at least a dozen ways to get in

It's rule number one

It's having friends all over the country

It's getting hit with a flag

It's hitting a dog with a flag (accidentally)

It's building models out of reeds

It's happiness, sadness, tears, and joy all in one

It's getting hit in the head with a trombone slide

It's unairconditioned gyms

It's making tunnels under the trombones while they play

It's actually getting through said tunnel alive

It's beating up the 3rd chair

It's bouncy balls

It's crosswalks

It's speaking in complex sentences at the exact same time

It's "Name That Song"

It's screen names

It's taking over the track

It's living through everything to tell about it later

It's long phone conversations

It's fire drills

It's stalkers

It's stalking

It's overcoming the wrath of the assistant bd

It's brainwashing the bd

It's coming up with ideas for new shows

It's wanting to pick up a new instrument (again)

It's 5 people to open a door

It's kidnapping instruments

It's running

It's hiding in dark corners

-It's breaking in the student conductor

-It's being told that your section belongs in a playpen

-It's knowing nothing will ever be the same

-It's the vp giving you sunglasses for a pep rally

-It's bowing down to the bd

-It's calling a reporter a whore

-It's playing second part because your bd doesn't trust anyone else enough to lead the seconds

-It's not liking snow days

-It's utter confusion

-It's actually going to the pep rallies

-It's icons

-It's bus rides

-It's saying "Tap your heels together 3 times and say 'I wish my iPod would work, I wish my iPod would work, I wish my iPod would work.'"

-It's wishing you had drill paper to plot out your tumbling routine for PE

-It's talking about goats and cats

-It's having imaginary friends

-It's looking forward to Wednesdays

-It's missing marching more than you ever thought was possible

-It's wanting the team to go to state

-It's counting the days until band camp

-It's having your own language

-It's using said language

-It's finding out you have a guaranteed spot in the top band next year

-It's enjoying playing for judges

-It's the Numa Numa song

-It's having every band person at a single lunch table

-It's braids

-It's going to the band room during lunch

-It's bouncy balls

-It's chalk

-It's drawing on the chalkboard

-It's hanging out in the auditorium

-It's chasing someone with a 6 foot metal pole

-It's feeling sorry for people who don't have a performance on Friday nights

-It's reading each other's minds

-It's being wayyyyy too hyper

-It's writing every essay for English about something band-related

-It's security cameras

-It's hundreds of emails daily

-It's making icons about band

-It's comics

-It's crying when your find out you have a guaranteed spot in the top band

-It's enjoying playing for judges

-It's stalking a tenth of the band on a random day at the mall

-It's icons

-It's being entertained during English

-It's figuring out other people's combinations

-It's going to the mall to play cards

-It's being stalked by a senior's younger brother

-It's band shirt/jeans or black pants/sambas/black hoodie or band jacket

-It's losing, and having the time of your life

-It's food fights

-It's being told "you may be band kids, but you still have to make it look like you're following the rules" by the vice principal

-It's missing pep band

-It's a conspiracy

-It's being able to read people's minds

-It's wanting to tell off your English teacher

-It's addiction

-It's learning new card games

-It's making icons that express your love of band

-It's asking to hold a saxophone

-It's recruiting for the cult

-It's realizing that some people aren't as bad as they seem

-It's learning to tolerate people that you hate

-It's the PHC, MBC, TCC, and ATC

-It's air hockey incidents

-It's karaoke

-It's fire drills

-It's freaking out during fire drills because you don't have your instrument

-It's playing in the rain

-It's having a food fight every day at lunch

-It's sticking together

-It's wishing marching band were year-round

-It's being the only one in your section who knows all the notes

-It's the dungeon under the school

-It's the cat walk

-It's being late to full band because you were exploring

It's all this and so much more


	2. Chapter 2

-It's kidnapping instruments

-It's running

-It's hiding in dark corners

-It's breaking in the student conductor

-It's being told that your section belongs in a playpen

-It's knowing nothing will ever be the same

-It's the vp giving you sunglasses for a pep rally

-It's bowing down to the bd

-It's calling a reporter a whore

-It's playing second part because your bd doesn't trust anyone else enough to lead the seconds

-It's not liking snow days

-It's utter confusion

-It's actually going to the pep rallies

-It's icons

-It's bus rides

-It's saying "Tap your heels together 3 times and say 'I wish my iPod would work, I wish my iPod would work, I wish my iPod would work.'"

-It's wishing you had drill paper to plot out your tumbling routine for PE

-It's talking about goats and cats

-It's having imaginary friends

-It's looking forward to Wednesdays

-It's missing marching more than you ever thought was possible

-It's wanting the team to go to state

-It's counting the days until band camp

-It's having your own language

-It's using said language

-It's finding out you have a guaranteed spot in the top band next year

-It's enjoying playing for judges

-It's the Numa Numa song

-It's having every band person at a single lunch table

-It's braids

-It's going to the band room during lunch

-It's bouncy balls

-It's chalk

-It's drawing on the chalkboard

-It's hanging out in the auditorium

-It's chasing someone with a 6 foot metal pole

-It's feeling sorry for people who don't have a performance on Friday nights

-It's reading each other's minds

-It's being wayyyyy too hyper

-It's writing every essay for English about something band-related

-It's security cameras

-It's hundreds of emails daily

-It's making icons about band

-It's comics

-It's crying when your find out you have a guaranteed spot in the top band

-It's enjoying playing for judges

-It's stalking a tenth of the band on a random day at the mall

-It's icons

-It's being entertained during English

-It's figuring out other people's combinations

-It's going to the mall to play cards

-It's being stalked by a senior's younger brother

-It's band shirt/jeans or black pants/sambas/black hoodie or band jacket

-It's losing, and having the time of your life

-It's food fights

-It's being told "you may be band kids, but you still have to make it look like you're following the rules" by the vice principal

-It's missing pep band

-It's a conspiracy

-It's being able to read people's minds

-It's wanting to tell off your English teacher

-It's addiction

-It's learning new card games

-It's making icons that express your love of band

-It's asking to hold a saxophone

-It's recruiting for the cult

-It's realizing that some people aren't as bad as they seem

-It's learning to tolerate people that you hate

-It's the PHC, MBC, TCC, KGC and ATC

-It's air hockey incidents

-It's karaoke

-It's fire drills

-It's freaking out during fire drills because you don't have your instrument

-It's playing in the rain

-It's having a food fight every day at lunch

-It's sticking together

-It's wishing marching band were year-round

-It's being the only one in your section who knows all the notes

-It's the dungeon under the school

-It's the cat walk

-It's being late to full band because you were exploring

It's party train

It's Blow The Roof Off This Sucker

It's publicly pointing and laughing at cell phone users

It's the entire row sleeping on their stands

It's prank calls

It's making plans 6 months in advance

It's counting the days until band camp

It's Samba powers

It's drama

It's putting the assistant bd into shock

It's fanfic accounts

It's soup incidents

It's beating people up with an instrument

It's downloading old field show songs

It's realizing how much you hate certain people

It's messing up each other's hair

It's getting kids meals for the toy

It's McDonalds, Ritters, and Taco Bell trips

It's spending weekends talking about band

It's having band-related dreams

It's wanting to march in the 4th of July parade

It's xangas

It's making up new words

It's band-related scheming

It's living off of nachos and Pixy Stix

It's having a car in your locker

It's fun with eggs

It's liking pep band

It's three-way challenges

It's the second chair hating you

It's the man that lives in the Gatorade machine

It's arguing over how many days until band camp

It's the neatness fairies

It's mourning the closing of Ritter's

It's knowing the show theme months before you're supposed to

It's enjoying the penguin class

It's the body-er, party train

It's wishing band camp would hurry up and get here

It's freaking out when you find out your band will be doubling in size next year

It's hoping to get to play 1st part

It's a whole lotta rhythm goin' round

It's staying conscious during the penguin class

It's liking being a freshman

It's being deemed "not sane"

It's meeting alumni everywhere you go

It's wearing t-shirts for other bands in your state

It's having the rival school's band as an ally

It's having teachers be afraid of you

It's way too much drama

It's being the first to know who made guard

It's informing people of whether they made guard

It's spending Friday nights practicing

It's enjoying practicing

It's the handshake

It's having traditions and rituals

It's naming inanimate objects

It's having invisible friends

It's when listening to the old music is painful

It's being told you're strange

It's having the security guards wrapped around your finger

It's being scared to ask why the security guards let the band kids do anything they want to

It's having dreams of being first chair

It's proving your old bd wrong

It's never giving up

It's talking birds

It's relating to every band-related thing you read

It's using sheet music as free-reading material

It's putting people in the lockers

It's being afraid to clean out your locker for fear of what's growing in the back

It's the rock symbol

It's being the first to notice the new bulletin boards

It's knowing what tone a car horn sounds in (F)

It's going through breakdowns together

It's smiling when the show music shows up on the playlist you're listening to

It's taking locks

It's fighting over said locks

It's investing in gas masks

It's all being sick at the same time

It's meeting up before 3rd period

It's being surprised to see your bd in the hallway far from the band room

It's the fact that your bd's son play baseball in the same league as your sister

It's knowing that bd's son's team and your sister's team play each other the day before the final concert

It's being the only one in your section who doesn't get yelled at for poor tone quality

It's knowing things before the rest of the band

It's strengthening your tongue

It's being happy to train a person to play your instrument

It's laughing for half of class

It's misinterpretations

It's making up recipes

It's petting the lucky Sambas

It's sweet revenge

It's having a spot in the band wing to get each other through breakdowns

It's the fact that one of your band's old dm's is now the dm for Carolina Crown

It's knowing that said dm's little sister is in your homeroom

It's feeling honored to be compared to upperclassmen who are really good musicians

It's celebrating

It's having several hours of band music on your computer

It's waving from the busses

It's stalking each other to see how long it takes them to notice

It's never being questioned by security guards

It's sliding down the stairs

It's online quizzes

It's asking to play your high note over the radio

It's using a piccolo to do so

It's visiting the band website daily

It's conversations that go for hours

It's braids

It's the Grinch

It's your weirdness not being questioned anymore

It's having flashbacks of marching season

It's not being able to look at the old pictures because it's too painful

It's having inside jokes that date back several years

It's plotting against people

It's hair

It's special hell

It's fighting within the section

It's temptation

It's rocking out… to a jazz concert

It's lyrics and icons

It's counting days

It's 500 emails every week

It's 2 weeks until the world stops turning

It's knowing that life will go on

It's rocking out to the field songs

It's sunburns and bruises

It's death to the penguin

It's completely innocent PDA being not-so-innocent anymore

It's fish sex

It's chants

It's the kit kat song

It's having sixth senses

It's being amazed that the soap dispenser was finally fixed

It's being the only one in your section who knows the music

It's the bd who has hated you all year telling you "good job"

It's said bd then telling the guy after you that he would hate to be the one to follow you

It's flipping people off

It's 12 people walking down the hallway together

It's the band table disappearing

It's making the guys uncomfortable

It's eye balls

It's not being phased by spit anymore

It's flavored water

It's evil thoughts

It's teaching someone your instrument so that they can march

It's having to ice several areas of your body every day

It's having a wide interest in music

It's living 15 minutes from one of the world's top music schools

It's gladly playing solo in front of everybody, and being the first to do so

It's falling over the floor

It's trusting people that you shouldn't trust

It's going to the band room during lunch

It's knowing where to hide so that you won't be found

It's remembering last year's sectionals

It's special hell

It's carrying things around that you shouldn't

It's not even realizing that you're carrying your instrument (not in the case) as you walk into the library

It's taking your instrument to the bathroom with you because you don't trust anyone with it

It's doing victory dances

It's hoping that you get a solo

It's having dreams of getting a solo

It's not being phased by people staring at you

It's having a science experiment in your band locker

It's having a senior band geek as a lifeguard in your PE class

It's being upset that you don't have band on the last day of school

It's being able to play your instrument without a mouthpiece

It's playing Mary Had A Little Lamb without a mouthpiece… and it sounding better than some of the other clarinets with a mouthpiece

It's knowing that you can get first chair if you try hard enough

It's everybody being convinced that you're high

It's getting ready for school in the band room

It's having a first period class near the band room so that you can get there after the warning bell

It's skipping prom

It's the games played at lunch

It's knowing that you have friends who are just as strange as you

It's giving pushups to the 3rd chair who says you look like Frankenstein

It's wearing your pajamas to school half the time

It's wads of gum

It's learning 8 languages

It's the peace sign

It's knowing where spare reeds are

It's hearing the fight song in your nightmares

It's honors night

It's stalking 20 people at once

It's sunglasses

It's seeing a stand as a pole

It's making fun of the guard

It's cork grease chap stick

It's AIM

It's speaking in third person

It's staying in the band room after school is out for the summer

It's going bowling

It's finding out you have 8 freshmen in your section

It's trips to Dairy Queen

It's almost getting hit by a car

It's getting a big locker

It's being at peace with changes

It's memorizing the music before band camp


End file.
